<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cas and Baby and Dean by multifandommess17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227966">Cas and Baby and Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommess17/pseuds/multifandommess17'>multifandommess17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Driving, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommess17/pseuds/multifandommess17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas to drive in Baby.  Set in Season Five.  It’s just fluff :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cas and Baby and Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah, woah!” Dean ducks away from the hand that’s reaching for his forehead. “Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn’t poop for a week!” </p>
<p>Castiel’s face scrunches in confusion, or mostly disgust.  Angels probably don’t have to excrete anything.  Lucky bastards.  </p>
<p>“We’re driving!” <br/>* * * <br/>It’s about 5 hours to drive from Dean’s motel to Waterville, Maine, and Cas was being a baby.  Although patience was apparently a virtue, it didn’t seem common in angels. </p>
<p>“How much longer?” Cas asks, fidgeting</p>
<p>“Dude, you asked that five minutes ago.  Look out the window and be patient!” Dean never believed he’d be lecturing someone else on patience, but here he was.  Cas taps his fingers against the dashboard.  </p>
<p>“These cars are so. . . confining.  How are you not claustrophobic?” </p>
<p>“Are you insulting my Baby?” </p>
<p>Cas looks at him in alarm. “You have a child?” He twists around in his seat. “There is no infant in the backseat, Dean, please do not tell me it is in the trunk!” </p>
<p>Dean is laughing.  “Cas, Baby is what I call my car! I was kidding!”  He laughs so hard he actually bends over a little.  Cas is still staring at him in confusion. </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“‘Cause I love my car, Cas.  She’s a cool car and I take care of her.  She’s the closest thing me- and Sam, normally- have to a home.” </p>
<p>Cas looks at him, with that piercing look of his that makes Dean feel like Cas is staring straight into his soul.  Dean has to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road. </p>
<p>“My apologies, Dean.  I did not mean to insult you or your car.”  He looks down at the worn leather seats, the box of ancient cassettes, the little army man still crammed in the ashtray.  “From what I can see, it seems like a very nice car, among cars. I was just wondering why all vehicles are so small.” </p>
<p>Dean smiles a little, which slides back off his face at Cas’ next words. </p>
<p>“How much long-“ </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Cas, you’re killing me!” </p>
<p>Dean considers kicking him outside onto the highway.  He settles for asking if Cas will just zap himself and meet Dean there.  </p>
<p>But Cas says no.  “It’s always very interesting to spend time on earth, and experiencing human experiences.  And I’d rather experience them with you instead of by myself, even if they are unpleasant.  I will stop asking how much longer it will take.”</p>
<p>Deans ears go pink, inexplicably.  He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Well, uh, thanks, I guess, Cas.” He smiles tentatively. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Dean.” Cas smiles at him and Dean’s face gets warm.  He can’t help smiling back.   <br/>* * *<br/>A couple minutes later, Dean notices Cas frowning in confusion.  Dean had just turned the music up.  </p>
<p>“I don’t- understand,” Cas begins, and Dean tries not to groan.  “Why did the ‘small town girl’ get on the train?  What is her name, and if the train is going anywhere-“ </p>
<p>“Cas, stop.  It’s just a song.  It’s supposed to sound nice; the lyrics don’t have to mean anything.”  </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“Shit, Cas, I don’t know.  Sometimes they make sense, sometimes it’s up to your imagination or whatever.  Sometimes it just sounds nice and it only makes sense to the songwriter, but other people like it ‘cause it sounds good.”  </p>
<p>Cas still looks confused, but he seems to accept it.  “But Dean, what do they want us to not stop believing in?” </p>
<p>Dean sighs.  “I don’t know, Cas.  I guess. . . well, the beginning’s about people leaving their homes and moving on to new lives, right?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think the man said anything about-“</p>
<p>“Cas.” </p>
<p>“Interpretation.  Right.” </p>
<p>“Right, so, I guess they’re saying don’t stop believing that things could get better? Don’t stop believing you can go anywhere and do anything? I don’t know.”  </p>
<p>“But you can’t always do anything or go anywhere.  Humans can’t, at least.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, well.  I guess it’s meant to make you feel better or like you can.” </p>
<p>“But-“ </p>
<p>“Cas. Just listen to the sweet electric guitar and the piano, alright?” </p>
<p>“Okay, Dean.”  Cas stares at the dashboard like it holds the secrets to all of time and space.  Dean can’t help smiling.  <br/>* * *<br/>Cas is staring at the gearshift now.  “Dean?” </p>
<p>“Cas.” </p>
<p>“How does this car work? How does it know where to go?” </p>
<p>“Well I’m driving it, Cas.  I’m making it go where I want it. You knew that, right?” Dean can’t help but smirk.</p>
<p>“Of course! That’s not what I meant.  I meant, how to you tell it which way to go? I can see the wheel by your hands has something to do with it, but how is the speed determined?” </p>
<p>Oh boy, Dean thinks.  “Well you were right about the wheel.  You turn that in the direction you want the car to go.  As for the speed, there’s the gas pedal.” </p>
<p>“There’s a pedal?” </p>
<p>Dean almost laughs before he realizes its highly likely that Cas legitimately wouldn’t have seen the pedals.  </p>
<p>“Yup.  There’s two.  The gas pedal, which controls how fast you go depending on how far down you push it.  There’s the brake, so you can stop. </p>
<p>“And that’s the turn signal, these are the windshield wipers-“ he flicks them on and Cas jumps.  Dean allows a small snort to escape, but otherwise continues as if there was no interruption. “those are the headlights, and that’s the speedometer.  This is what they call the gearshift, even though you don’t need it to shift gears anymore.  It lets you switch between park, reverse, neutral, and drive.  That’s pretty much it, really.”  </p>
<p>Cas’ face looks like he’s more constipated than Dean was after Cas poofed him that last time.  Dean stifles a laugh.</p>
<p>“That seems very complicated, Dean.” </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s not that hard when you get the hang of it.  You’re a divine being that pulled me out of hell, you can’t tell me driving is too hard for you.” He chuckles.  </p>
<p>But Cas’ face has changed.  “Will you teach me?” </p>
<p>Dean’s prepared to say no, to laugh at him and tell him to go take a Drivers Ed class if he’s so determined, but he looks into Cas’ eager face and his words stick in his throat. </p>
<p>“Sure, Cas,” he finds himself saying, “but not right now, okay? We still have to get to Maine and kick that Ninja Turtle’s ass sometime this month.” </p>
<p>Cas gives him a tiny grin and looks down. “Thank you, Dean.”  </p>
<p>Dean smiles back.  “Don’t mention it.” </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you want me to-“ </p>
<p>“Figure of speech, Cas.” </p>
<p>“. . . my apologies.” <br/>* * *<br/>Dean had almost forgotten his rash promise when Cas brought it up again.  They were outside Bobby’s house with Ellen, Jo, and Sam when Cas asked Dean “if now would be an appropriate time to learn how to drive the automobiles.”  Dean had to explain that, no, it was not, and that he should ask when they had nothing to do and not a mission to get to.  Cas agreed, then wend to sit in the backseat of Ellen and Jo’s car. </p>
<p>Their exchange had not gone unnoticed by Sam.  </p>
<p>“Since when are you teaching Cas to drive?” Sams voice is full of sarcasm. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well.  I sorta blurted it out that time we drove to Maine to confront Raphael.” Sam looks confused.  “You weren’t there, we had ‘gone our separate ways’? Anyway, he asked and I just said sure.  Thought he’d’ve forgotten by now, to tell you the truth.” </p>
<p>“I thought Cas hated cars.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, he does.  I don’t know why he wants to learn to drive, then, but whatever.  Some other time.”  He hopes he’ll live to see that some other time, with Cas’ dark predictions from last night still lingering in his ears.  <br/>* * *<br/>Sam was locked in the panic room, recovering from Famine’s demon’s that he’d drank dry, and Dean had just finished praying for mercy when Cas appears again.  </p>
<p>“Hello, Dean.” </p>
<p>“You almost gave me a heart attack!” </p>
<p>Cas’ head tilts.  “Dean, your heart is healthy.  Remarkably healthy for the amount of unhealthy foods you regularly consume-“ </p>
<p>“I’m gonna stop you right there, Cas.  Another expression.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”  </p>
<p>Cas stared at Dean and Dean stares back. </p>
<p>“Cas? What are you doin’ out here? What do you want?” </p>
<p>A look of hurt briefly flashes across Cas’ face.  Dean hurriedly tried to fix his mistake. </p>
<p>“That came out wrong.  I just meant to ask why you came to find me.  Like, what you came to say.  That’s all.” </p>
<p>Cas just looks at Dean.  </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Dean has just finished crying out to God to help him five minutes earlier, and has received no response, but Cas’ doesn’t need to know that.  </p>
<p>“I’m fine.  What’s up?”</p>
<p>Cas continues to squint at him, but he lets it go.  </p>
<p>“I was wondering.  While Sam is- recovering, and you don’t have any cases- would now be an appropriate time to ask for driving lessons?” </p>
<p>Oh.  Dean wasn’t expecting that. </p>
<p>He didn’t really feel like being around people at the moment, but he did promise, and now’s as good a time as any.  And anyway, this was Cas.  He liked being around Cas.  Dean hardly admitted it to himself, but he often felt better around Cas, at least when he was being friendly.  Plus, they’d be talking about cars, and hopefully not Dean’s feelings.  So Dean agrees.  </p>
<p>Bobby’s yard has a plethora of cars to pick from, but Dean finds himself taking Cas to Baby anyway.  Maybe it’s just so they don’t have to go inside to pick up different keys, maybe it’s because Cas asked him for the lessons in this car, maybe it’s because Dean misses Sam and someone in the other seat of his car might make him feel better.  Maybe it just feels right.  </p>
<p>Whatever reason, Dean’s now standing by the open driver’s door, helping Cas adjust the mirrors and turn the headlights on.  And how to stick the key into the ignition. Cas has tried to stick the flat end in first.</p>
<p>Dean can’t believe he’s actually going to let Cas move out of park after that one.  <br/>* * *<br/>“Okay, where’s the gearshift?</p>
<p>Cas taps the shifter.</p>
<p>“Brake?” Dean makes sure his foot’s on the correct pedal from his perch in the passenger seat. Luckily, it is.  </p>
<p>“Okay, Cas, we’re going to start really slow, okay?” They’re in an empty lot, and any potential cars for Cas to wreck are behind them, but that doesn’t mean Dean’s not nervous.  It’s also pitch-black, and although Cas insists his heightened angel senses means this would be the same in the daylight, Dean can barely see 5 ft out the side windows. He actually turned Baby’s dome light on to see the gearshift. </p>
<p>That doesn’t make Dean’s nerves any better either.  </p>
<p>“When I tell you to, I want you to shift out of park and into drive, but keep your foot all the way down on the brake, okay?” </p>
<p>Cas nods.  In the dim lights of the Impala, Dean can see that Cas’ face is a little nervous now.  <br/>“You sure you’re good, Cas?” </p>
<p>Cas turns annoyed.  “Of course, Dean.  I raised you from perdition, I can learn to operate a vehicle.” </p>
<p>Dean chokes on laughter.  “Okay, man.  Just making’ sure.  Go ahead.” </p>
<p>Cas moves the gearshift into reverse.  </p>
<p>“C’mon, buddy.  Little ‘d’, not the little ‘r’” </p>
<p>“Oh.  Yes, of course.”  The gearshift clicks into drive.</p>
<p>“Alright, now very slowly let up on the brake.”  </p>
<p>After a moment, the car moves microscopically and jerks to a stop again.  </p>
<p>“Awesome! Nice job, man.  Try it again.” </p>
<p>Cas’ face permits a small, proud smile, before letting the car inch forward again.  <br/>* * *<br/>Cas’ next lesson takes place the next day, as Sam’s still locked in the panic room and despite Cas’ supposed spidey senses, Dean wouldn’t let him even touch the gas pedal while it was still dark.  </p>
<p>Castiel has stayed the night, a fact Dean had found out the next morning when he found Cas was sitting on a kitchen chair pulled next to the couch.  </p>
<p>His couch.  </p>
<p>He woke to Cas staring at him over the top of a laptop, like 3 ft away.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dean.” </p>
<p>His sharp gasp in response could’ve woke Sam up, in his iron room a flight of stairs below.</p>
<p>“Cas?  What’re you doing here?” </p>
<p>“I recall you saying I could ‘hang out’ here last night?” </p>
<p>Dean scrubs a hand over his face.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I meant, like, not on a chair five feet from me while I’m sleeping.  That’s just creepy.”  </p>
<p>“What is? My staying here? Have I overstepped-“ </p>
<p>“No, Cas, I meant watching me sleep!” </p>
<p>Cas’ head tilts, and it is too damn early in the morning for Dean to find that adorable, but he does.  </p>
<p>“I am an angel, Dean.  I was watching over you.” </p>
<p>Dean pushes away the memories of his mother that come at this phrase.  He’s pretty sure this is not what she meant, having a grown man watching him sleep like some sort of creep.</p>
<p>Jesus Christ, Cas even wore a trenchcoat.  </p>
<p>“Cas.  You have a human body, man, and that makes it weird, okay?  Humans don’t watch other humans sleep.” </p>
<p>Cas just shrugs.  </p>
<p>“Cas, buddy, I don’t want to offend you, but it’s kinda creepy, okay? Can you please not do that next time?” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Cas says, and just like that, he’s moved on.  It’s going to take Dean a little longer than that.  “I was using this small computer to looks up driving tips.  Most of them seem to be for teenagers, but they’ll do.  I wanted to be prepared.”  He looks at Dean like he’s seeking approval.  </p>
<p>Dean decides to give it to him. “Great, man.  Didn’t know you’d be so excited about this.”  He gives Cas half a smile.  It’s still early, so he’s being generous.  “Can I get some coffee first?” </p>
<p>Dean drinks coffee and eats while Cas uses him to quiz himself on various road signs and traffic laws.  He gets almost every question right.  Dean’s impressed.  A guy can get a lot done when he physically can’t sleep, or is watching other people sleep.  Ew. </p>
<p>After scribbling a note to Bobby, they head back to the lot.  Cas tried steering a bit last night, but Dean’s paranoia about the dark kept him from getting too far.  </p>
<p>They go over the pedals and gearshift quickly, and Cas practices starting and stopping for a while before letting his foot completely off the brake pedal and driving in circles.  Dean has him practice using the turn signals, to get in the habit early.  Cas catches on pretty quickly, even though he’s used to much faster methods of transportation and probably has never even played Mario Kart up in heaven.  </p>
<p>Anyway, Dean decides its time to learn about the gas.  </p>
<p>“Okay, Cas, put her in park and we’ll go over the gas pedal, okay?” </p>
<p>Cas does so.  </p>
<p>“Okay, so you know the harder you press on the gas, the faster you’ll go, so be careful.  We obviously don’t want to go very fast right now, so only lightly press on the pedal.  Actually- see this dial?” He points to the RPM meter.  Cas nods.  </p>
<p>“That is not the speedometer.” </p>
<p>“Good.” Dean grins.  “That’s the RPM meter, it stands for revolutions-per-minute. So how many times the tire will go in a circle in a minute.” </p>
<p>He makes a circular motion with his finger as Cas’ eyebrows and face get all scrunchy again.  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s really not that important.  You just don’t want it to get into this red area, here.  You don’t really pay attention while you’re driving, but I want you to look at it now.  I want you to very, very gently press the gas in- no, stay in park- but try and make this meter go to, say, one point five, just so you can get the hang of the gas pedal, alright?  We don’t want you zooming off into the sunset just yet, okay?”  </p>
<p>Cas shakes his head.  “Dean, you said stay in park? Won’t the gas not work?” </p>
<p>“It will, it’ll get gas to the engine, but it won’t let you move forward.  This is just for practice.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”  Tentatively, Cas pushes the gas.  The car shudders, and Cas jumps.  </p>
<p>“That was right, Cas! Try again, but don’t press as hard-“ </p>
<p>“I don’t like it, Dean.” </p>
<p>“What, driving?  I thought you wanted to learn.”  </p>
<p>“No,” and Dean sees, a second too late, that Cas is shaking a little too.  “The shuddering.  I don’t like it.”  Cas takes a deep, slightly shaky breath, and seems to be steeling himself.  “Never mind. It’s nothing-“ he goes for the gas again, but stops at Dean’s hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Cas, what’s wrong?  The car won’t move when it’s in park, and the shaking is normal, it’s not falling apart or anything-“ </p>
<p>“No, it’s not that.  I’m fine, I’ll try it again-“ </p>
<p>“Cas-“ </p>
<p>“Dean, it’s fine. Really.”  Cas takes a deep breath again.  “It just- for a second it felt like Chuck’s house did, before Raphael came.”  </p>
<p>Dean’s eyebrows draw together.  “Like an earthquake?” </p>
<p>Cas sighs.  “Yes.  It just- startled me.  It won’t again, I promise.” </p>
<p>“You sure? Cause we can take a breather- I mean, I know how traumatic dying can be, wow, that sounds weird, but anyway, I get it, so it’s not a problem-“ </p>
<p>“Dean.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.  Rambling, sorry.  I- yeah.  Um-“ Dean’s hand has moved off Cas’ shoulder, but he keeps it on the back of his seat.</p>
<p>“I’m fine now, Dean.” Cas smiles, more with his eyes than his mouth, like always.  “Thank you for listening.”  </p>
<p>“No problem, man.”  Dean leaves his arm just behind Cas, and half-smiles again.  Cas gingerly presses the gas. </p>
<p>“Good.  That was better, see, just be gentle to start. . . “ <br/>* * <br/>They stop for lunch by the time Cas is making decent turns at 15 miles per hour.  He still gets the turn signal mixed up sometimes, or presses the gas a little too hard, but he’s doing really well for only two lessons.  He makes sure to tell Cas that, and Dean can see the pride creep into his face.  He knows it’s on his own face too.</p>
<p>Bobby rolls his eyes a little when they tell him over sandwiches (for Dean, at least) how much progress Cas has made.  Cas tells Dean he wants to keep working, which shouldn’t surprise Dean, but it does.  He figure Cas would’ve gotten bored of it by now, or zapped off to do whatever angels do in their free time.  But Dean’s certainly not complaining.  It’s nice to do something normal, something innocent and- fun, honestly- instead of saving the world, if only for a little while.</p>
<p>Bobby doesn’t complain about the lack of help with research- not in a non-sarcastic tone, that is.  </p>
<p>“As long as you two aren’t doin’ the do in the backseat, you can stay out there as long as you like.” Bobby says. </p>
<p>Dean chokes on his food.  “No, of course not! No- why?” </p>
<p>Cas’ head tilts again as Bobby goes “Damn, boy, I was joking.  No need to get your panties in a twist.”  He can’t hide a little smirk though.  “You have a bit of a reputation for banging angels in that backseat, you know-“ </p>
<p>“I’m gonna stop you right there-“ Dean interjects sharply.  He’s interrupted himself by Cas.</p>
<p>“Dean- if you are worried about the morality of same-sex relationships, I can assure you-“ </p>
<p>“No, Cas! That’s not it at all.  It’s not that.  That-that’s fine, that’s just- not me, so- yeah.  Bobby just, uh, surprised me-“ </p>
<p>Bobby can’t contain his laughter.  Cas watches, confused.  </p>
<p>“Ah, you know what, I, uh, gotta hit the men’s room before we go, Cas, so if you could just meet me out there- to drive, Bobby- uh, yeah.”  He darts out of the room, Bobby’s laughter echoing behind him.  <br/>* * *<br/>It takes Cas longer than Dean expected to get the hang of reverse, given the ease he picked up driving forward, but Dean can’t complain.  Cas doesn’t like how limited his vision is with only the mirrors and the back window (“it would be very easy to hit a child or an animal, Dean!”) but he’s getting better.  Dean almost doesn’t realize the sun is setting when none other than Sam comes out to tell them Bobby’s ordered takeout.  </p>
<p>Sam knocks on the passenger side window after Cas executes a perfect backing-out-of-a-parking-spot maneuver (and Dean was heavily praising him for it- dude had earned it), causing both of them to jump.  </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad Bobby was wrong and you two are both in the front seat.” </p>
<p>“Bitch!” Dean yells out.  Sam only laughs.  </p>
<p>Dean can’t stay mad at him for long, though.  He’s just happy Sam’s upright and not screaming.  Dean grins at Cas, and gets out of the car to talk to Sam.  Cas joins him, but stays by the open drivers side door. </p>
<p>“Bobby got pizza, Dean, so you guys should probably come in before it gets cold.  I mean, I know you don’t eat, Cas, but Dean should come in, and he probably won’t let you drive his car by yourself-” </p>
<p>“Yet” Cas interjects with a little grin.  “He said I was doing ‘awesome’, so-“.  His grin gets wider.  Dean smiles back.  Cas’ grin is just too adorable, he thinks before he can stop himself.  He quickly turns back to Sam.  </p>
<p>“Hey, why doesn’t Cas drive us back to Bobby’s house so he can show off and the pizza doesn’t get cold?” </p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Cas says.  Sam opens the back door with a smile in response.  </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re teaching him in your Baby, Dean.  I mean, you barely let me drive it-“</p>
<p>“Ah shaddup, I let you drive your share.  Cas is careful, right buddy?” </p>
<p>“Of course, Dean.  Sam.” </p>
<p>Sam just makes an incredulous noise.  Dean rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Cas makes his way back to the house slowly, but surely.  Dean gives him more compliments than Sam can remember Dean giving him when he taught him to drive, and even the Drivers Ed teacher had been impressed with Sam’s driving ability.  Part of it was Dean taking him to abandoned parking lots since he was 14, but he didn’t tell the instructor that.  <br/>Cas parks in the middle of the road.  “You stayin’ for dinner, Cas?” Sam asks. </p>
<p>“I will for a little while, but I have to leave later tonight.”  He looks at Dean.  “Thank you for teaching me.” </p>
<p>“Oh we’re not done yet.  You don’t know how to park in a parking spot or get on the highway or even check your blind spot-“ </p>
<p>“Yes, of course.  I just meant for today.  This will have to to continue some other time, I’m afraid.”  Cas stares into Dean’s eyes, like he always does.   Sam watches him, and starts to feel like a third wheel. </p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem Cas.  Anytime.”  Dean smiles back, and he’s staring into Cas’ eyes too.  He doesn’t look away.  At this point Sam starts feeling more than a little uncomfortable.  </p>
<p>He lets them hold the moment only a moment longer before sliding over to Dean’s side and opening his door.  He can hear Cas and Dean doing the same a second later.  </p>
<p>He catches Dean’s eye as they walk inside and smirks.  Dean glares back.  </p>
<p>He just misses Sam’s wink at Bobby, and Bobby’s answering eye roll. <br/>* * *</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>